Gemstone High
by GemRoseblue
Summary: May, Misty and Rosa all go to Gemstone High and there they meet Drew, Ash and Curtis. Go with them and see how they get through high school with all it ups and downs.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gemstone High

Hey guys, first time writing and joining me is (ban ban bann) No one , yes, yes I know you can't contain your excitement but please do

Shippings:

Contestshipping

Pokeshipping

LiveCastershipping

"So this is Gemstone High." ponder a brunette. This was her first time here, she had just moved from Petalburgh all the way to LaRousse City. "This is so big compared to back home." The brunette called May Maple has just arrived at her new school

"May is that you?" The brunette turn to come face to face with her childhood friend "Misty! It been a long time since I've seen you."

"Same here. So you're going to Gemstone too?"

"Yep."

With they started to head to the school only for May to bump into someone "Sorry. I didn't see you there." apologise the long hair brunette, reaching a hand out to help May. "That ok, you seem just as lost as we are and the name May Maple." "Really, you guys are new to! I'm Rosa Aroma." "Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you." the red head had reached to shake her hand.

"Oh wow, I should really get to me dorm room, see ya." and with that Rosa dashed off. "Bye." both girls shouted in union. "Come May, lets heard to our dorms to"

With May

"584...584...583...582!"After splitting form Misty(or just getting lost) May had finally found her room (which she was sharing with two other girls). Tried and hungry May hurried to open the door. It was a big room with three door, it had a kitchen, sitting room with a TV and couches ( I know it impossible but hey ) one door lead to the bathroom with had a shower and bathtub and was in pink and white ( different colours depending on gender and rooms)

Another door leads to the bedroom that was big enough to have three beds with beds stand , 3 deck and still have a lot room left. The last door leads to an empty room probably for your extra things

"Wow this is really big for a dorm, actually it's just a small house." May stood in the middle of the room mouth open. "May? I can't believe we are... amazing this place is just totally different from what I had in mind." the brunette had only stop seat her bags down and had seen the room, it was absolutely amazing. "What are you two surprised abo- ." dropping everything she had Misty couldn't believe her eyes.

May was the first of all of them to snap out of it. Extremely happy to be sharing this 'dorm' with her friends, she quickly run to the bedroom to claim her bed and desk "Mine!" At this Rosa and Misty got to the bedroom to see May happily setting out her stuff. "Wow May that was really fast." Rosa stated whlie walking in "That's May for ya." a giggling Misty who was already inside stated. "Hey about after we are done we can go and see if we can finds some new kids around."

"Why not it would not hurt to meet some new friends, what do think, May."

"Sure."

Across the hallway from the girls in room 575

Already settled down and having nothing to do these boys had decided, since they staying together, they could get to know each other. "So where do we start?" a raven hair boy said . Thinking for a bit the lime haired boy finally responsed "How about we start fron the beginning and see where it goes from there. Ok I'll start, I'm Curtis Forest." "Drew, Drew Hayden." a boy with emerald green hair stated "Ash Ketchum's the name, hey guys can we get some food I'm starving." At this there was a knock at the door followed by a hello.


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends

**Me: _Ok guy here's chapter two_** **_and with me is Dawn (confetti)_**.

 **Dawn: _Hey guys (turns to me) how came I'm not in the story? (eyebrow raised_**

 **Me: _Because you'll have a different role_**.

 **Dawn _: Fine .GemRoseblue does not own pokemon._**

 **Chapter 2: New friends**

Knock knock*(who's there? Me xD).

"Hello?" All eyes were on the door "Pizza!" Ash's eyes grew as he approached the door only for Drew and Curtis to stare at him if he was completely insane.

On the other side of the door May, Misty and Rosa appear dum- stuck at the reply they got. And to be only meet with a raven hair boy who big, sparkling eyes dull when he saw they had no pizza. Quickly he composed himself when he realised he could make more friends because to him the more the merrier.

"Hi my name's Ash Ketchum, nice to meet." vigorously shaking their hands and pulling them in before the could say anything. "And this are my roommate Drew Hayden and Curtis Forest. Drew, Curtis this is... wait I never asked what your names are." Ash said sheepishly while rubing the back of his head. (sweat drop) Rosa being the first to recover answered " I'm Rosa Aroma, this May Maple and Misty Waterflower." gesturing to May and Misty. "Nice meeting you all." "To celebrate lets order pizza!"

"Ash, we have only got here and you want to order pizza?" Drew raised an eyebrow with his arm folded. While Misty rolled her eyes at what Ash had said.

A voice came from the hallway "All the new students this is your principle speaking, please report to the cafeteria."

"Guess that means we of to the cafeteria." May, Misty and Rosa were the first to leave seeing that it was not the dorm but waiting outside for the boys to came out. "Let's go." Misty said as she was leading the way.

 **Me: _So the type of school is just a lot of different types._**

 **Dawn: _Why was it so short?_**

 **Me: _I wanted the next chapter to be different._**

 **Dawn: _O-K._**

 **Both: _Please review!_**


	3. chapter 3: Seniors

**Me: _Hello - hello - hello. Me again with chapter 3_**.

 **Dawn: _Do I came in now?_**

 **Me: _No but when they actually start school then yes. You came in with Iris._**

 **Iris: _Really?!_**

 **Me: _Yes ,now on with the story_**.

 **Iris: _GemRoseblue does not own anything except this story_**.

Chapter 3: Seniors

"Alright alright please clam down."everyone stops talking to look at Ms Young- the principal - She had long brown hair, beautiful green. She's really beautiful. She was wearing a white blouse with a v-shape that reached her breast, the sleeves reached her elbow. A black skirt and red heels which emphasised her leg. She looked more suited to be a model then a principal. "Welcome to Gemstone High, hope you all enjoy your time here. Now today you will be put into groups three girls, three boys. These groups are going to have Three seniors that will help you with anything. As you can see the tables have two numbers each please go to the table with your dorm number and wait to meet your senior."

Everyone gets up and start searching for their tables.

"Guys over here" Curtis was signaling the other over to their table. "Wonder who we are paired with?" Ash said while looking for any group of girls that may sit with them. "So long as it's not some annoying brats then we're fine." Drew smirked. He really didn't want to be paired with some annoying girl, he actually prefers the girls that they met early. They seemed fine to his.

"Hey it Rosa, May and Misty." Ash pointed at the group of girls heading their way with May checking every table that needed a girl group for they number. May eyes lit up as she saw their number, she grab her friends arms and dashing to Ash's table. "We are paired up with you guys this is going to be great!" May cheered as she sat down. A conversation started as they waited for their seniors. In mid - conversation a girl with pink long hair and a boy with brown spiky walked up to them. "Hello might you guys be Misty, Drew, Curtis, Rosa, Ash and May." asked the pink haired girl. "That's us" they all responsed "Glad to meet you all. I'm Solidad and this is Brock. We are you the three seniors, well two of the three that will help you with anything you may need help in."

Solidad explained as she joined the girls on their side of the table. "While we wait, why don't you guys properly introduce yourself." Brock suggested. Drew stood up and extended his hand to Brock the Solidad. "Drew." then sat down. "Misty." she said while offering a smile. "Ash" doing exactly what Misty did. "May." May chirped happily. "Rose" waving to Solidad and Brock. "Curtis." nodding his head. Just then a boy came up to the table. "Sorry, I'm last I had to help a group of kids find there table." composing himself "I'm N nice meeting you all," scanning the table N spots a familiar face.

 **Me: _Ok! That's all for now._**

 **Iris: _Cool you put N in the story._**

 **Dawn: _Who is the familiar face?_**

 **Me: _You just got to wait and see._**

 **Dawn : _Booooo :(_**

 **Iris : Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: _Sorry to keep you waiting but here is chapter 4_** **Dawn: _Finally_** **Iris : _Shhhh. Let her start._** **Me: _Here we go chapter 4 everyone._** **Chapter 4 : chapter 4** "N? Is there something wrong?" a worried Solidad ask her light green headed friend. Snapping out of his trance N quickly asked Solidad with a nothing and proceed to greet the group after a little chitchat Miss Young began to speak. "Ok, now that everyone is seat, let me continue. Your senior are that to help you with anything you know to know on this school. They will only be staying in you little group for a week and then they will leave by that time it will be expected of you to know all the basic rules. The group you are in is only so that you can know more people than just you roommate. School will begin on Monday and uniform can be collected from tomorrow on ward. And if you have any problems you can visit me in my office." Miss Young walk out of the cafeteria which was a silent signal to everyone to continue with what they were doing.

After a long discussion of rules a tour of the school stop at the dorm (Here they find out that the dorms their in is only temporary as they will be moving soon) and several stops at the cafeteria ( on Ash's account) they all finally went back to their dorms or dorm. "Does anyone know where the remote is?" Misty ask "Even if we find the remote what are we watching.?" Drew smirked and continued searching knowing full well that who ever finds the remote has say in what they watch. Unfortunately for him (or maybe everyone) Ash found the remote "Find it!" " So Ash what are we watching?" Rose asked coming from the kitchen with chip for everyone. "Pokemon!" "What?" Ash sweat drop. "It a show where there are these creatures that kind look like animals. And there are human just like us that catch this creature which are called Pokemon. And the people who catch them are called trainers and they call because may things and-" "Lets just watch from the first episode, Ash." Curtis suggested

"This show is creepy." May comments "Why?" " Because all the characters look like us and sound like me! They even have our names and family member!" everyone just pulled a face after realising it was ture and everyone just decided to called it a day.

 _Next day_

 _Dear Mom_ _The first day was great. I have made a couple of friends and today we are going to the music room. We have great dorms here but I'll be moving in a small villa - house (I have attached a pic of it) I'll be staying there. Miss you so much. Sorry I didn't email you yesterday. Write to you later_ _Love Rosa_ _P.S There this show called pokemon which is creepy but pretty additive._ _P.S.S My friends name are May, Misty, Curtis, Ash and Drew send a pic later._ "Rosa, pack your bag we moving to our new place today! " May cheered happily running to put her stuff that she unpacked back to her bag. Rosa closed her laptop and started to pack to.

"Here we are." May was leading suit carrying two more bag then she had come with "Wait ,where Misty?" "Over here!" "Misty how did you get here so fast." "I left early so I could arrange the furniture." "First our dorms are opposite your, then we are put ib the same group now we neighbours." Drew walked up to them "This teachers are pairing us up. I won't be surprised if we were in the same home room and other classes."

 **Me: _At least they can't break the fourth wall_**

 **Iris: _lucky you._**


	5. chapter 5

**Me: _Ok chapter 5_**.

 **Dawn: _Do we came in yet._**

 **Me: _Yes you, Iris, me and other people_**

 **Dawn: _Wait there are others?!_**

 **Me : _Well, yeah. What's high school without a bit of drama._**

 **Dawn: _Really_**

 **Me : _Yes._**

 **Drew: _What is this place?_**

 **Me: _Oh No, how did you get here! Iris start the story._**

 **Iris: _O-K... Chapter 5 everyone._**

Chapter 5

Morning at Gemstone High seems sweet and bliss. Brids chirping, the water by the fountain running gentle. The summer breeze blowing gently among the summer leaves. The morning sunlight pecking over the villas. Every thing is peacefully, quiet, calm. "Like your taking forever in the bathroom!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

"And like I need to look great today. So like sleep some other time."

Well it was a prefect morning. "Shut the hell up!!" this remark came from the entire school seeing as everyone would love to sleep cause when school starts it just waking up early.

 _At a villa_

"Misty, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Well there will be no food left cause May eating it all." May picked up her head at Rosa remark and shot her a glare.

 _After breakfast_

Cleaned up and waiting for 11:00 so that the gates. According to the rules they are only allow to leave the school to go into the city at 11:00 and you **must** be back at 8:30.

The girls had decided to go a shopping to give their villa a welcoming feeling. So after they had visited some of the other ( not any of the new kids one), they all seem different and wonderful. Each personalised with a homie (is that a word?) feeling.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get that bracelet!" a voice came from behind them. They turned around to see a blunette who eyes were locked on Rosa bracelet. A little bit startle Rosa nevertheless replied to the girl. "Oh, my mom gave it to me to as a gift before I left home to come here." It was just a simple bracelet, covered in pink and had a gold heart hanging on it.

"Booo. I was going to ask if I could borrow it."

"Dawn!" two girls called out.

"Dawn ,don't just run off like that."

A girl with long brown hair turned to May, Misty and Rosa "Sorry for any trouble she might have caused you, we new here so we really don't know a lot. By the way my name is Leaf, nice to meet you."

"Don't worry about it. My name is Misty. We are also new here."

"Really that a relief someone new beside those annoying boys in our group." The group broke into a giggling fit.

"My name May."

"Rosa. Hey would you guys like to join us, we are going shopping."

" Shopping! Oooo I love shopping. Dawn's the name and shopping is my game." winking at her new friends.

"Iris. Sure we were anyway planning to do some shopping our self. "

"Great! We can go to a cafe afterwards to get some to eat and learn more about each other." May chirped happily as she skipped happily to the gate that was now open.

 _At the mall_

"Oh like that one, no that one, actually that one no l'm lying like that one, no no that one but that one also looks nice." "Dawn just choose a freaking pillow it not that hard, especially if they're all pink." Leaf was getting tired of Dawn 'hardest decide of her life' scene.

"But their all nice." Dawn winced while hug all the pillow she choose

"Just take the one that looks like a bunny since you bed does have bunnies on it." a tired Iris suggested. Dawn eyes lit up as she picked two pink bunny pillows and put the rest back. "Done"

" Finally!" everyone got to pay for their thing before heading to a cafe.

 _Back at school_

They got back early so that they could put the stuff they bought in their villa.

 ** _Me: So Sorry it took me time to get this chapter up but here it is. And since Dawn and Iris are in the story they will no longer be joining me here._**

 ** _Plz review ;)_**


	6. chapter 6

**Me: _Hi_ , _as of today we will be having_ _special guest appearance. Ok and today joining me is Drew!_**

 **Drew: _Wasn't I here before?_**

 **Me: _No,no ,no, this is your first time._**

 **Drew: _I'm sure that-_**

 **Me: _So how do you feel about what this story you act in?_**

 **Drew: _I think it stupid, why pair me -the great, prefect (smile to show his pearly white teeth) Drew Hayden- be with May. (Hair flick)_**

 **Me: _Then why do you give her thornless, red roses, hmmm?_**

 **Drew: _(blushing just a bit) That for me to know and your to mind your own business._**

 **Me: _Sounds like someone is in love :) but enough but you lets start._**

 **Drew: _No one can have enough of me not even you. (puts his arm around my shoulder and hair flicks)_**

 **Me: (eye roll)**

Chapter 6: School part 1

"Good morning guys!" May, Misty and Rosa stared at Curtis. "See I told you guys just like a radio presenter in the morning." "Its really not that bad sometimes." Ash and Drew had gone up head of Curtis stating that they will wait for him at the front of the school. At the same point in time the girls had arrived at school. "How? Was he a radio producer once?" Misty state as Curtis got closer. "Morning everyone. You all look dashing today. So what up?"

"Oh just discussing school stuff, you books, work etc." May was frantically waving her hand, trying to dismiss the topic.

Although yes Indeed they all looked dashing with then in their uniform. They had a plain white shirt with a collar (with golden tips at the collar for the final year seniors), grey jerseys or for the boys vest(the one they wear with suits) that had the school's badge on it which was golden block that was rotated to the side so that one conner was facing up. It had a pokéball in the middle and around the pokéball was that ears of wheat but that was green. On top of the jersey was a black blazer that also had the school's badge.

The girls had a plaid skirt and the boys pants that was the colour of your gem along with your tie. The girls had short, knee high and thigh high socks along with stocking.

May had decided to wear short sleeve shirt with a sleeveless jersey, tie, skirt and stocking.

Misty and Rosa were the same as May expect Misty was wearing knee high sock and Rosa thigh high.

Drew had a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a vest, tie and pant.

Ash and Curtis were the same as Drew expect that Curtis had a sleeveless jersey instead of a vest and Ash had sleeveless jersey and short sleeve shirt.

"So guys what kind of gems do you have? I wanted to ask early but it kind of slip my mind." May reached into her bag and took out a flawless sapphire that was beautiful and mysterious . "Mine is a sapphire" holding her head high as if she was same what proud of it. "Well yours may look as if it's perfect but mine is absolutely perfect, just like me." Drew showed of the most beautiful emerald that had the most excellent green. (Me: Drew stop it!!)

"And what makes mine so bad!?"

" Well your just not as great as me and mine match me perfectly." Drew flicks his hair.

" WHY YOU-" just then something red appeared before May. It was a beautiful thornless red rose. May took the rose stare at the rose stun by it beauty she became speechless.

" If only I knew how to do that." Rosa sulked remember all the time she said something at the wrong time and got in a whole lot of trouble.

The group continued to chat until it was time to go. Though they still continuing to talk on the way to their home room see as they were in the same class.

After finding seats and getting settled. The teacher decided to make her present known.

" Good morning guys! " she sounded happy like one of the try to hard teachers. "I hope you all have your timetable and are ready to begin your day in a positive way." She walks around her desk and sit in front of it. " I'm Miss Blaze and I'm your home room teacher." Judge by the way she looked it was amazing that she was still single. She was gorgeous. She had long violet hair that at the end was curled. Her eyes was black but not the soul suckling black, a cheerful kind of look. She had an hourglass figure.

At the back of the class you could see the drool escapeing their mouths. "I hope you all enjoy your day." The bell had gone after she said that first period of our group of friends. Which meant that they were going their separate ways. "See you at break." Ash called out walking to his class.

 _With Drew_

First period for Drew ment Art. Surprisingly he was actually into Art it calmed him at time normally because he parents were never at home. Drew walked into and took the seat next to the windows. Drew was to busy in his thoughts he didn't not notice someone sit next.

 **xEx**

It's not like I wanted to sit next to him it just that was the only seat left cause I came a bit late. I know his is one of my friend it just that making new friends would be great. " Alright class quite down. I am Mrs Masu. If your just taking this class for fun I suggest you either leave or get you thing straight because when I give you a assessment went you to give it your all. I want to feel the emotion, I want to see your inspiration. I want to see you in all your artwork." Wow I was always passionate about art but this was taking it to a new level. "Today I want you to draw who think is next to you without looking or talking to that person" What paint who I think his is. "Then show then person what you done. Begin."

 **xEx**

Draw who sitting next to me. They only Thing I know is that this person is a girl. Crap, this could go bad. Well at least she seem nice. *Sigh*

 _some minutes later_

"Time up. Show you work to your neighbour." She felt her heart claw it's way up to her throat. _I hope Drew like it._ It took her all the courage she had to pick up her canvas and turn it to Drew.

As she turned she was shocked to see what he had drawn. It was just...

 **Me: _And I'm ending there. Sorry for not updating in soooooo long time_**

 **Drew: _Thought you died._**

 **Me:**

 **Drew _: Review if you want to see more of me._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: _Hi guys!!_**

 **Drew: _*blocking his ears*_ _No need to shout._**

 **Me: _Sorry can't help it cause it's exam time._**

 **Drew: _Shouldn't you have the opportunity reaction_?**

 **Me _: No, it just that I get to have more time to update story and only go to school for one hour._**

 **Drew: _*Stare* She lost it and can no long continue with the story but no need for worry I'm here and-_**

 **Me: _In you dreams Andrew!!! Here the continuous of the pervious chapter._**

Chapter 7:School part 2

It was a picture with a rose in the middle. The background was bubbles and the were different colours behind the bubbles. The rose had was royalty effect on it. The picture was depicted a happy go lucky person who at the same time was fragile cause a rose with no thorn is defenceless. "Wow you got all that from not looking at mine or even talking. It's just wow." "May? You sat next to me?" "You didn't even it was me but still depicted this picture, Wow."

"Ok, we get it stop saying wow all the time." Drew now a little irritated by May.

"But it just so amazing, it's just so wow."

"I know it's amazing cause I painted it."

"And what, mine's not?!"

" Well there not much I can say about your except that it is the work of a amateur."

"What make your beter, hhhhmnm!!!?"

"The fact that I'm amazing and your not." hair flick

"Well we'll see about that. From this point onward we're rival / friends!" May declared to Drew. Stretching her hand out ready to Drew who just merily stare at it then smirked finding this to be amusing. "My the best man" May raise an eyebrow, "or woman win."

 _With Ash_

"Ah man, why did it have to be Japanese class first?" Ash moan. Apparently someone did not like japanese. "Come on Ash! We do speak japanese, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"But Misty, why couldn't it be (1)PT?"

"Oh just grow up and stop wincing!"

"The red head has a point, the faster you deal with it, the better it's for all of us." Ash and Misty turn there head to the source of the voice. "And who are you?" Ash ask while jecking his head up from the table. "Gray the name and who are you?" shooting a dazzling smile at Misty. "Ash, nice to meet ya." Ash said smiling.

" No you airhead, the lovely lady sitting next to you." Gary implied.

"And wouldn't you like to know." Misty said. "Yea, wouldn't you like to know." Ash shot. Gary sensing that he would probably get nothing except more sassy remarks and echos, decided to just give up and leave. "Finally he left!" "Yea, that guy is a really pain in the but." Ash and Misty both look at each other then break out in laughter. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing him around." Misty managed to say in between giggles.

 _With Rosa_

"All right class today we'll be handing out your assignment which will be due at the end of this term just before your test start. You'll see that as we going on you will be able to answer more and more questions. I expect your assignment to be neat." Everyone nobs as Mr Dove finish explaining. "This is all you'll get for today but starting as of tomorrow you all must be prepare to work hard. In my class we work hard but not with fun. Only if everyone does their part then we may get a little break now and again. So all I ask from you is to bring you part and I'll bring mine, understand?" "Yes, sir." "Alright then class dismissed."

Grabbing her bag Rosa begun to make her way to the door until Mr Dove called her. "You." "Y-y-y-yes sir." shattering Rosa turn to face him, feeling intimated. "You felt your assignment on the table." feeling the heat raise to her cheeks, Rosa scrabble to the her desk grab her assignment and left the room. "This is going to be an interesting year." Mr Dove chukkled to himself after Rosa lefted.

"Hey Rosa- err what's wrong?" " Nothing, come on Curtis lets go." Rosa grabs his arm and walks in the direction of the school garden.


End file.
